


i really really really really really really like you!

by avio



Series: Avio's 30 Prompt Kiyoyachi Challenge! [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, F/F, First Dates, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 20:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11493717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avio/pseuds/avio
Summary: day 2: I Really Like You by Carly Rae JepsonYachi invites her crush, aka the most beautiful girl in school, to the movies so that she can confess ;u;





	i really really really really really really like you!

**Author's Note:**

> alright! here we go! day two! the goal was 740 words, and the result is 1025 words, which means tomorrow's should be at least 1125 words x__x;; 
> 
> this one was really fun to write! i love writing confessions man ;__; <3 <3  
> please enjoy!!!!

_Earlier that day, Hitoka gathered her courage to approach Kiyoko, swallowing down nerves before she asked her._

“ _Um, Senpai?”_

_“Yes, Hitoka-chan?” Kiyoko was breathtaking, her head tilted slightly as she turned her attention to Hitoka (a blessing!)._

_“Um, w-well, there's this, um, m-movie that I have t-tickets to go see, a-and I was wondering if you would w-wanna come with me?”_

_The smile of a goddess, caring and gentle and surprised, maybe? and good god, Hitoka was not worthy. “Of course! Sounds like fun.”_

_“Ah, g-great! So, uh, it's at s-six-thirty, is that okay?”_

_“That's perfect.”_

 

Hitoka was having the hardest time focusing on the movie, thanks to the fact that the most beautiful girl in school was sitting _right next to her_ in the theatre, and she couldn't really believe her luck.

These feelings that bubbled in her chest grew strong and pulsed steadily as she spent more and more time in the volleyball club, learning from Kiyoko, her admiration growing strong.

So, so, _so_ strong.

To the point that now she let Shouyou convince her that she had to say something, and now she can't even watch a movie without looking over at Kiyoko ever couple minutes (seconds??) and freaking out about what she was planning to do.

She reached for some popcorn and nearly shrieked when her hand brushed Kiyoko's by accident, but instead she was frozen, silent, as Kiyoko quietly apologized. She managed to shake her head furiously in response. “I-it's fine!”

Kiyoko smiled in response, turning her attention back to the movie and completely unaware of the miniature heart attack Hitoka was recovering from, hand trembling. She did not reach for more popcorn just yet, nope, not right now, not today. That was too close and Hitoka was too busy coveting the accident, as much as it had terrified her.

The rest of the movie carried on in this way, and Hitoka didn't know what she would do if Kiyoko asked her about it because she didn't know if she could answer. She was too busy trying to calm her nerves.

However, when the movie did end, Hitoka was actually able to gather enough attention to learn parts of the plot, so she did have some answers when Kiyoko asked her how she felt about x and y scene. It was a great movie, and she _did_ really want to see it, and she would probably have to come see it again to get the full story. She just had something more important on her mind, like this ridiculous crush that lived up to its name, living in her chest and sending butterflies to her belly.

“I liked that,” Kiyoko said, hands clasped over the strap to her purse. “Thank you very much for inviting me along.”

“Oh, um! I-it's alright, I mean, thank you for coming! I really wanted to see it with you!” Ah, _that_ was close.

Kiyoko seemed, again, a little surprised, and her smile was a miracle given to Hitoka on this very day, at this very moment. There was a light blush on her cheeks and the street lamp above her made it seem like she was glowing.

Good god, Hitoka was definitely a goner.

They were making their way to a nearby ice cream shop to get as a snack, and this felt incredibly date-y already, but Hitoka couldn't stop the nerves and anxiety that made her skin cold and cheeks warm. Kiyoko was so dignified, walking beside her like the most beautiful girl in the world (which, forget the school, she definitely _was_ the most beautiful girl in the world.). Hitoka had to say something. She absolutely _had_ to. She stopped walking, clenching her fists and trying to summon the courage she had had when she told her mother she planned to be a manager for this club she knew nothing about.

“Um,” she announced, taking a deep breath.

Kiyoko turned to look at her, head tilted again in curiosity. “Hitoka-chan? What is it?”

“Well, um.” She could almost hear Shouyou cheering her on in her head, and she steeled herself. She spent all day readying herself for this moment. She could do this. “Th-there's another reason, uh, I wanted you to come w-with me tonight.”

“Oh?”

“Y-yeah! Uh, I just, I have something I n-need to tell you.” She gripped at her skirt, fingers clenched and pinching the fabric, anxiety making them restless.

Kiyoko waited patiently, her attention completely on Hitoka and _oh god here we go--_

 _“_ Senpai! I-I, um, I really, really, really like you! A-and, um, it's- it's fine, if y-you don't l-like me back, b-but I just wanted to tell you! I like you a lot!”

Kiyoko looked so surprised, lips parted as she stared at Hitoka, and Hitoka was going to die, this was it, this was the end--

“Oh,” she responded, voice soft, “thank goodness. I hoped it wasn't just me.”

“Wh-what?” Did she hear that correctly? What did it mean? She blinked, eyes wide in disbelief as she took a shaky step back to regard her senpai.

“I was so glad to go with you today, because I like you, too.” That smile was going to be the death of her, especially now, right now, as Hitoka was clearly hallucinating.

“M-m-m-m- _me?”_

Her answer was a gentle laugh and an outreached hand.

“Yes, you. Ah, Hitoka-chan, you are so sweet. It would be wonderful if, perhaps, you wouldn't mind going out with me?”

Hitoka felt delirious as she took Kiyoko's hand, lip trembling. “Yes! Yes, definitely!”

Kiyoko gave her hand a squeeze, smile bright and happy. “I'll pay for the ice cream, since you paid for the movie, Hitoka-chan.”

“W-wait, what? No, that's--”

“Hitoka-chan, let me treat my girlfriend to ice cream.”

“ _Oh._ ” She felt her face explode in a blush. Surely, she would wake up any second, there was no way the most beautiful girl in school (read: the _world_ ) would possibly ask her out.

Yet, here she was, Kiyoko's hand in hers, calling her her girlfriend and buying her ice cream. She smiled just as brightly all the way to the ice cream shoppe.

 

**Author's Note:**

> also ps my tumblr is thescarletmama if u wanna come say hi <3


End file.
